Perfection doesn't last
by Roses and the internet
Summary: When the senshi discover a small girl they can't do anything other than take her in. But the dark kingdom wants her too and they don't know why. It doesn't help that the girl refuses to answer anything and whenever she's around things tend to explode. Not to mention the fact that then everyone else starts showing up to. Help! INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge sailor moon fan and I always nave been. I am hoping to start a new trend by starting and ending all of my stories with a song. But that's beside the point, Métis is my own OC and is the daughter of Queen Byrel. More of her history will be revealed later and because I started with the English version I think Zoisite is a girl and I chanced a lot of the story. I have read the manga and I refer to the characters and some events as they are in the manga so this is a mix of both, everyone loves Kunzoi right? By the way this is modern american AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. All OCs are mine unless said otherwise, I own the plot.**

From the day she was born she was a contradiction, the human embodiment of good vs. evil. Her power unmatched, even by that of Serenity. But the attack on the moon kingdom caused the downfall of them both. After the attack that killed Endymon and Serenity the wounded Queen Beryl was able to sent Metis into an immortal sleep. The child would not age a day until the seal was broken, leaving Metis, princess of the dark kingdom all alone in the dark.

**Years Later**

The seal on the dark kingdom had been broken at the D point, the four guardians reborn, and of course Metis was awakened. Now being a young child she did need training so they picked the most apt people for the job, all female and would eventually become the guardians of the young princess. Esmeraude of black moon, Galexia of shadow galactica, Kaolinite of the death busters, Nehelenia of dead moon, and of course Zoisite of the dark kingdom. They were much more than teachers, they were almost like parents to her, Taking care of her, Teaching her to use and control her powers, protecting her at all costs. Now of course Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite cared for her as well they were her 'big bruders'.

But as we all know quite well, nothing gold can stay and on June fourth 2013 Metis disappeared. Thus forcing the dark kingdom to come out of hiding and attack earlier than they had planed. Things go unplanned, no matter how perfect things may seem things happen true love, new friends, betrayal, because as the old saying goes, PERFECTION DOESN'T LAST.

**~Story Time!~**

* * *

Usagi had just discover she was sailor moon, the stance goings on in the city seemed to rub her talking cat/trainer Luna the wrong way. They had just located Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars and yet it was still very hard for them to keep up with what was going on. And as if that wasn't stance enough then _she _appeared, randomly just one day showing up on her doorstep hypnotizing Usagi's mother Ikuko. Ikuko said that this was Usagi's little sister Metis, and this 'Metis' flatly refused to answer any questions what so ever.

"Metis please answer me, where did you come from?!" Rei pleaded once again. Metis just stared down at her with her cold blue eyes, much to cold for and eight year old. Usagi's mother did not seem to be bothered by the fact that Metis was completely mute, in fact she didn't really notice anything Metis did, nether did Shingo Usa's little brother or her father Kenji.

"sovereign, queen, magus, queen, guardian, emerald, guardian." She muttered.

"What?!" Rei asked asked backing away. Metis looked up and brushed some of her short blond hair out of her face.

"What?" she repeated.

Their pens beeped simultaneously, "it's the enemy! The interrogation will have to wait!" Luna commanded.

The girls nodded and stood but Metis clung to Ami's leg.

"Fine! Let's just go." Usagi said exasperated. The girls transformed and left, Ami carrying metis on her back.

They followed the energy signal to a park that seemed to be completely empty park. Standing it the middle surrounded by some sort of blue aura was a young man with short blond his and piercing blue eyes that focused directly on mars when he saw her.

"Big bruder!" Metis cried out attempting to wriggle out of Mercury's grip.

"Metis no!" Sailor moon said, but it was too late, Metis bolted across the distance and straight at the guy. His aura immediately faded and his eyes widened, "Metis" he whispered.

"Your alive"

Metis nodded, "They protected me. and took care of me" she said quietly but loud enough for the scouts to hear.

"Let's go." he said picking her up. Metis shook her head and the guy flew back into a tree.

"I wanna stay here and have them teach me," she seemed to be glowing with a blue aura, that was strongest at her necklace.

"Metis your needed back home" the blond said

"Noooooo!" She screamed, her light blue aura grew larger and brighter blowing away anythning within it's field of energy. Elements bagan to mix fire, ice shards, pure darkness, and some sort of multi-colored psychic energy.

It all imploded, just colapsed and dissapered taking Metis and whatever secrets she hid with it. There was a large hole from where it imploded that smelled like roses.

"Well that's the end of that scouts. Goodbye and if you know what's good for you you won't go looking for metis again" he said bowing curtly and disappearing.

* * *

**_We were connected by fate from the day we were born. But what can fate do if it can't do it right._**

* * *

**A/N: Wow ok I never expected that I would finish this in math class but you know oh well. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so try to be gentle.**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


	2. Chapter 2

"What just happened?" Sailor moon said rather stunned that in five minutes an 8 year old could tear apart life as they know it.

"I don't know..." Sailor mercury trailed off never thinking she would say those words. Mars just stood there unable to let go of the fact that they had had the enemy right in front of them and they didn't even know it.

'_he let his guard down the second he heard her_ voice' she thought to herself. Ant then of course they were going to have to find away to explain the giant crater that was in the middle of the park from where Métis disappeared. It made all of their heads hurt just thinking about it.

"What do you think her connection to the dark kingdom is?" Luna asked. The scouts just shook their heads.

* * *

~Meanwhile elsewhere in the city~

"What was that?!" Minako asked feeling the shock all the way down in the command center.

"It must b the enemy!" Artemis said, alarmed by the amount of energy the shock was giving off.

"It appears to be some sort of explosion in Central Park" he concluded. It stopped just as suddenly as it started,

"Artemis what was that?" Minako asked.

"I don't know, but it definitely wasn't of this world, the energy output was far too strong"

The two of them sat in silence until Artemis' sensitive ears picked up some sort of tapping fro outside the game corner.

Standing all alone in the rain was a small girl about 8 or 9, she was soaked to the bone but didn't look bothered by it.

Though they couldn't hear her through the glass she was clearly saying 'let me in' they couldn't just leave a little girl out there all alone in the rain so they did.

"Who are you" Mina asked' thankful she hadn't been in Sailor V form. The little girl shrugged and instead made herself comfortable on one of the benches.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mina asked .

"Power's coming off of her in waves" Artemis murmured. Mina no longer felt so comfortable with this girl in here. She made her way over to the Sailor V game.

"What's that?" she asked, her blue eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"The Sailor V game" she explained politely. The girl shrugged again and lifted both of her hands, she spread them apart and the arcade game disassembled itself revealing the door to the command center.

"What?!"

Artemis jumped off of Mina's shoulder and dove do block the door but the girl put her hand up, a light blue bubble formed around Mina and Artemis and a light blue screen over the command center.

"So it is here, Princess Venus, you have been most helpful" the girl curtsied lightly.

"Wait who are you!" Mina screamed.

"Like I said, I don't know" she said with a kind smile.

Then the building exploded and everything faded to black.

* * *

~Again elsewhere~

Makoto came out from under her table, it apeared that the earthquake had stopped but nothing was harmed. It wasn strange but lucky.

She heard a knock on her door, when she opened it it was a small girl about 8 or 9 she was soking wet and covered in some sort of dust. **(any guesses on what that powder is folks?) **

"Let me in?" she asked tilting her head to the side, of course she couldn't just leave her out here.

"Of cource. What's your name?"

The little girl shrugged and looked around, examining every plant. When she touched a rose it imedietly shrivled up and died.

"W-What?!" Makoto said, no longer so comfertable with having this girl inside her home.

The girl tugged on the ends of her tattered blue dress and did a small curtsy, "Princess Jupiter, it is an honor to meet you."

Makoto backed away from the girl as a strange energy seemed to suround her, she couldn't see this but she knew it was there.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" She said.

The rose then bloomed again but this time it's petals were black and blue and the rose was giving off some sort of energy.

"Well bye" the girl then vanished, leaving Makoto alone and very, very confused.

* * *

The scouts decided to go back to Usagi's to try to figure out what happened, when they got into the kitchen they found Metis sitting at the table eating a cookie acting like she didn't just blow a hole in central park. When she realized that the scouts were behind her she took the cookie and ran.

"Do you think she fears us now?" Ami asked

Rai shook her head, "I think it's just more that she doesn't want to be around us"

Usagi wanted to go after her more than anything, it wasn't the protective feeling she got whenever chibiusa was around it more like that child was a friend of hers and she wanted to help her.

"Luna, do you think we knew her in our previous life?" she asked

"I don't remember a small girl but the name Metis does sound familiar"

"I think I know her….I swear I do"

* * *

**_We were connected by fate from the day we were born. But what can fate do if it can't do it right._**

* * *

**A/N: This is one of the stories I will be mainly be focusing on and it's going to have a long extended plot so take a seat and get ****comfortable because you're going to be here for a while.**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts **

**~Roses**


End file.
